Love Always Wins
by UnorganisedChaos
Summary: This love story is like any other typical high school romance, until it turns out Dans parents are sadist homophobics who will do anything to stop this love from happening.
1. The New Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phan, only this story and I am not extremely good at English being as it isn't my first language and I picked it up later than I should have so sorry if this story sounds like it was written by a 5 year old, I try my best: P**

 **Chapter 1 – The new guy**

 **Phil's POV**

My mum waved goodbye from our crappy house as I started down the road. Summer break was now over and the winter term had begun. I hated this term, I hated all terms, and I hated most things. At school I wasn't in a group, I was just the smart, depressed kid who was easy to pick on. I was unsure of my place in my dump of a school, society and most other aspects of my life, the one thing I was completely sure of was my sexuality (bisexual), but that just made me more of an outcast. That's why I was depressed, and because of the fact that my mum was my only friend, but I didn't mind, I'd rather have her as my accomplice than any of the 'people' in my class.

This morning I could sense the autumn in the atmosphere. The mornings were slowly getting progressively cooler and the summer nature was dying, although I loved the trees at this time of year. Yes, they may be failing but never have they looked more alive with the impressive range of extravagant colours that the branches beheld. Walking this route was one of the best parts of my day. Mum can't drive me because she needs the car for her job and I have no father. I could get the bus but that would just be a waste of the precious little money I have, and I was close enough to school to be able to walk, which was always a perk.

As soon as I arrived in my classroom, I headed straight for my desk and pulled out my latest novel. While a large amount of my time would be spent studying (to ensure that I can successfully graduate and help my mum with finances) before registration I would only skim read. Because I was not part of any social standard, the daily gossip never reached me, so I'd take this time to listen to pretentious talk and banter, scan the area to see if anything new had magically appeared and just read. Today was different. Diagonally left ahead of me somebody new was sitting. The weird thing was, that if anybody tried to talk to him, he would never fully engage in the conversation, or just be straight down uncooperative. If this was his way of making friends or giving the impression that he was cool, he obviously didn't know the ways of this school, but then again, who did.

My trail of thought was rudely breached by Mr Davison, my form tutor and music/drama teacher, stridden in and instructed us all to sit and listen. He was a young man, around 24; he had short, black hair, abs that any man would kill for and an impeccable sense of style. I found myself frequently wishing that more men in this school were like Mr Davison.

"Okay class, I would firstly like to start off with a warm welcome back to this hellhole and I hope you all enjoyed summer more than I did, secondly I would like to introduce our new pupil, Dan." From over the edges of my book, I peered at Dan making his way to the front. 'Nice body' I thought to myself, maybe he isn't so bad. Then he turned around. Forget Mr Davison, this man was beautiful. His features were all so symmetrical and just, perfect. His hazel eyes were round and curious, though slightly covered by his fringe, which he wore in the same way as me; only his hair was a stunning shade of hazel and was generally fluffier than my mop. And his smile, no words could describe the beauty of his smile. Dan was perfect; maybe this term wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Changes

**Chapter 2 – Changes**

 **Phil's POV**

It was now a few days after Dan's arrival. It was known that he was cool, yet he didn't have a group or any friends to hang out with. Many hopeful souls had asked, pleaded even, but had just been turned down. And if the cool kids couldn't earn their respect with him, for me it was virtually impossible. As much as I wanted to approach Dan, and actually talk to him, I couldn't. Part of the reason was that I was truly afraid of how he'd react and what he'd think of me, but the other part was that it wouldn't be normal. Though it isn't visible to anybody, it's like there's an invisible barrier surrounding me, shutting me in and blocking everyone else out. Ever since pre-school I'd learn to live with that burden, but now, all I wanted to do was tear it down.

It was Thursday lunchtime, and like every lunch time, I was sitting alone, round the back of the main building. No one ever came here so I thought of it as my secret spot, away from general human interaction and socially awkward moments. Today something changed. I was in the middle of a drawing; it was of a majestic lion standing against his enemies, when I heard a remark from behind me.

"That's really good. You're Phil aren't you?" Dan sat down next to me as I desperately tried to pull myself together, it wasn't working.

"Er yeah, you must be Dan," Quickly I realised how creepy that sounded so I continued with my sentence. "You're in my form, I recognise you from when Mr Davison introduced you."

"That's me!" He smiled a genuine smile, one full of warmth and happiness. "Excuse me for asking but why are you sitting out here instead of with your friends." I was tempted to play it cool and pretend that I just came out here to draw, but for some reason, with Dan I just couldn't.

"Because I always sit out here. I have no friends in there." I indicated to the lunch hall. "They just regard me as a depressed smart kid who has no social standing." I winced at the bare truth but I knew there was no avoiding it.

"I can't see for the life of me why nobody wants you as a friend." Dan said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I beg your pardon." I stammered, slightly startled by his response. If it was anyone else they would've left this weirdo by now.

"Well, you're smart, handsome, unique and funny." He replied. I searched his face for any signs of sarcasm but there was none, and I could tell that my face was a picture because he started to laugh, but for the first time ever he wasn't laughing at me, he was laughing with me.

"So why, out of everyone, did you decide to talk to me?" I asked, half curious and half just loving talking to my biggest crush.

"Because everyone else is normal and boring, you're unique and you aren't afraid to be different." He brushed his fringe away from his eyes so gracefully and beautifully I thought that I may actually faint. With one last look in the eyes, Dan got up and walked off. Maybe my life was finally starting to change.


	3. A friendship that'll last forever

**Chapter 3 – A friendship that'll last forever**

 **Phil's POV**

The encounter at lunchtime had left me ecstatic. I did not care for the glances and stares I was getting from everyone around me as practically skipped around the school like a schoolgirl with a giddy smile on my face. Dan had talked to me, more than just talked to me. He had called me smart, funny, unique and handsome and above all, he had picked me, out of everybody, to be his friend. 'I can't wait to tell mum' I thought as I recalled the many conversations I'd had with her about Dan.

" _I'd never seen him before today mum, and he's amazing! He's good looking, smart, funny and just amazing."_

" _Well it sounds as if my son has is first proper crush." Mum said smiling, chuckling as my face went red._

" _No muuum. That would be weird; I just want to be his friend, although if the cool kids can't get through to him, I don't think I'd stand a chance." I sighed at what I was saying; it was the most devastating thing to hear._

" _Now I don't think that's true, it sounds as if you two would be a great pairing." Mum replied and gave me a reassuring smile._

" _I hope your right mum" I said, questioning my chances of that possibility becoming a reality._

" _I'm always right. Anyway, a little help with the dishes please?"_

Brushing aside my little encounter, Thursday afternoons were always the best; drama followed by music, then home, my favourite subjects where you could just be yourself and nobody would judge you for it. I waltzed into music to find that my normal practice room has been taken. Just as I was about to go in, I heard a wonderful melody coming from the piano, a melody that I was sure I recognised…Muse! Quietly I stepped into the room to find Dan in a little world of his own. His hands were moving elegantly over the keys of the piano, never faltering, and his voice, oh his voice. It was deep and rich and was truly music to my ears. I couldn't help but sing along, getting absorbed into a world of my own, letting the harmonies roll off my tongue before I could stop myself. Never had I sung in front of anybody, but for some reason, I wanted this moment to last forever.

"Well now I can add good voice to the list of reasons why I like Phil Lester, and that he likes the same bands as me." Dan interrupted my heaven and brought me crashing back down to Earth with a thump.

"Oh gosh…" I stammered, he wasn't meant to hear my voice. "I am so sorry, I couldn't help myself, and I sortta just started and…" He stopped me before I could continue whimpering.

"Phil, why are you ashamed? Your voice is beautiful, I'm not angry or annoyed, I'm thankful." His hand brushed away my solitary tear which was a result of fear and petty embarrassment.

"I, I've never sung in front of anyone before, not even my mother, but I just felt so much more comfortable with you…" 'That's it,' I thought, 'my chances have been blown by being plain creepy and slightly psychopathic.

"The strange thing is," Dan looked down at the floor, almost as if he was…nervous, "I felt the same way." His cheeks flushed red as he looked back up at me and I found it hard to believe this sight, it felt so surreal. I, Phil Lester, was making Dan Howell blush. Being honest I didn't think that this was even humanly possible. In one swift movement, Dan leaned in close to my face and whispered:

"I think I might be in love with you Phil Lester." Then he gently laid a kiss on my cheek, and he was gone.

"Me too" I whispered back, and left.


	4. The hamartia

**Chapter 4 – The Hamartia**

 **Phil's POV**

It was now the following Tuesday and I hadn't seen Dan since the 'kissing incident' and my nerves were beginning to set in. The probability of me overreacting like I did to most things was high. 'For goodness sake Phil, he's probably just ill, that is normal' I repeated in my head, but for some unknown reason I couldn't get myself to believe it. Hundreds of fatal thoughts were constantly nagging me at the back of my head; 'It's my fault he's away' 'It's the kiss, I shouldn't have let my affection flow' 'what have I done?!' I tried my best to conceal what I'd done from everybody; I'd never been good with attention, but just like always my mum always knew when something was bugging me.

"Right, that's it young man, you've been moping around the house way more than usual, whatever is the matter? I thought you were eternally happy last Thursday when this famous Dan had said your drawing was cool and paired with you in music." That was the only thing I'd told her about Thursday.

"It's Dan. He hasn't been in school since Thursday and I can't help but think it's because of me." Saying it out loud sounded so imprudent but I still had the strong feeling that I was to blame.

"Oh Phil." My mum started with a sigh. "Of course it isn't your fault," Her aged hand met my rigid back and soothed my muscles," Some people get ill or tired; it can happen at any time to anybody. If it was your fault he probably wouldn't have even talked to you in the first place." In the end, I agreed to my mum's wisdom and slumped upstairs to my room. Usually my room would make me feel better, and homely, but today it just made me feel anxious and scared and I didn't know why.

My heart was beating out of my chest at what I was about to do. It was now the following day and my troubled feeling still hadn't gone away. So I was sat in an abandoned IT room contemplated whether I should go through all this trouble just to find out where Dan lives. Many would call me a stalker if they knew what my intention was, I partly did myself, but I also knew that I had to do this if I ever wanted to quench my thirst for knowing this answer.

Being the weird kid may have had disadvantages but also had perks. From all my time alone, I'd gotten smart. I didn't mean to brag but it was true, so now my computer hacking was at at least an expert level. Just as I predicted, the schools security was poor and only took a minute to get through before I had every ones files in front of me. I tapped _Dan Howell_ into the search bar and immediately his handsome picture flashed on the screen. Instantly I knew something was wrong, the obvious information like his address, home phone and name came up but then additional information read ' _Classified'._ That never happened. Our school was too down low for anyone of importance to study here, so why the classified information? I decided to leave it knowing I already had what I'd come for and I wasn't sure how much of a good plan mine was anymore.

After school I took a little detour on my way home. I followed the GPS on my phone to Dan's address but I couldn't believe my eyes. The place was like a mansion. It WAS a mansion. Why did he come to our cheap state school when he could go to a respected private one? Brushing aside my thoughts, I knew I still had the main bit of my task to do; find Dan's bedroom. From looking around the perimeter of this house I was slightly disorientated as the realisation of how big it actually is dawned on me. I figured that Dan's bedroom was on one of the upstairs floor, but I just had to figure out which one, which was easier, said than done. My worry was starting to kick in, I had to get home, if my mum found out, I'd be busted for sure. Then I saw what I needed. Through one of the bedroom windows I saw a massive Muse poster. 'That's definitely the one' I thought as a small smile spread across my face, I just hope it's still there tonight.

I barely ate any dinner, needless to say mum fussed over me profusely but I didn't mind. I knew what I had to do tonight, but was it the right thing? I couldn't be certain until I'd actually done it but that didn't lessen the tension. At around 10:30pm my mum had retired to bed and I could hear her light snores from the bedroom. I did worry for her sometimes, she does so many hours for such little pay, and there was a time and a place to worry for my mum, this was neither. The brittle tarmac was beneath my feet before I knew it, breaking into a run before my brain could tell me otherwise. This was it, I was finally going to see what I'd been waiting for the past week (and if I'm being honest, I would be rather disappointed if he was just lying ill in bed, but something tells me that a pupil with a _classified_ folder had a more interesting story to tell).

Being athletic had never been my speciality. Thankfully there was a balcony positioned outside Dan's bedroom window, but unfortunately I had to scale a pipe and some ivy to get there. Sure as heck this wasn't going to be plain sailing, but I was determined not to give up now. I hoist myself up off the ground, shaky at first but then finding my balance. The house was quiet, and eerie kinda quiet. Nevertheless, as I progressed up the building, I began to hear some kind of whimper, one that a hurt animal might make. That wasn't the sound I was hoping for that's for sure, all it did was send me into panic overload, and that is not good news when you're hallway up a mansion wall. Eventually I was able to straddle the fence surrounding the balcony. The sight I saw before me made me somewhat wish I had just stayed in a nice, cosy bed, but if I had, I couldn't imagine how long this torture would've gone on for. Straight ahead of me lay a steel table, and on that table lay Dan, in nothing but boxers, fastened there with metal clasps, ones that could be used on a bear trap! And worst of all, fresh, scarlet blood seemed to drip out of his whole body, bruises and scars covered him, and I already knew from the pained yet terrified look stricken across his face, that this was all my fault.


	5. The Truth

**Chapter 5 – The truth**

 **Dan's POV**

Oh shit it hurt. It hurt so much. I had lost track of how long I'd been strapped to this death trap, but I knew that this wasn't just a game. I knew that my relationship with my parents was fragile, but not this fragile. I knew they were homophobic but I didn't think that their feelings were so strong to lead them into doing something so drastic. In short, my loving parents had turned into sadist homophobes in less than 5 minutes, and I was at the receiving end.

The sentence had never meant to escape, when it left my mouth I tried my best to cover it but it was too late. Protesting and scared I was dragged upstairs, undressed to nothing but my boxers and strapped to this table that they'd wheeled in from their 'private room' . Nothing could've prepared me for what was to come. They whipped me and beat me, over and over, every time the pain from one lashing died down, it suddenly flared up again only on a different part of my body. I'd screamed for hours until my throat was hoarse and I knew that there was no one coming to rescue me. They did this every day, from dawn till dusk, bringing me scarcely any food and drink, and then I would hear the car start down the drive at 10pm and hear it return at 7am, that was when the next day of torture began.

I wasn't sure how long I could last, it seemed as if death was teasing me, like someone was holding my head under the water till the very last possible moment, then bathing me in oxygen again, bringing back the excruciating pain. Many times I had felt the sweet toll of death pulling me in, and many times had it let me go, just at the last minute. The only thing that was keeping me going was Phil. Although I would probably never see him again, I would never give up on my feelings, I would keep him in my mind till the very end.

Tonight was no different. My parents had left, leaving me for another night of brutalising pain. Then I heard what sounded like a gasp, I couldn't be sure as it was muffled and quiet but it sounded familiar, maybe it was just death mocking me again. I knew that I had to look for my burning curiosity has taken over everything else. I turned my head which sent fireworks of pain jolting through my body like little lighting strikes. It was so powerful it knocked all the breath out of me. My eyes clamped shut as I heard a rabid yelp escape my lips. It scared me how wild I sounded. Forcing my eyes open I snatched a glance at the window. Maybe righteous knights don't just exist in fairy tales.

Standing there, as beautiful as ever, stood Phil, my darling Phil. My happiness was overwhelming, even more so than the pain. He looked at me with love, fear and shock. Tears started to roll down his face as he mouthed:

'I'm so sorry' from my balcony. How did I know that he would think it was his fault. My silly, stupid, loveable Phil, always worrying and trying to carry everyone else's' problems on his shoulders. I heard the click of the balcony door as he stumbled in, he was at my side in a flash, his face a picture of emotions, and that's when I broke. Tears flooded out of my eyes, they stung my bruises and scars but I didn't mind, I'd felt worse. I shuddered as the cool draft from outside wrapped around my body.

"Oh." Was all Phil managed to choke out as he fumbled around to shut the door, I could tell that reality was tearing him apart.

 **Phil's POV**

My usual calm headedness was gone, I was a wreck. The only thing I could focus on was Dan's mangled body. I knew his lips were moving but I had to focus hard to tell what he was saying.

"I know what you're thinking, and it really isn't your fault Phil. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I would never wish for you to feel guilty." It was hard hearing his voice in this much pain. The fuzzy feeling he had created inside of me was forced down by the sorrow I felt, I couldn't bear to see Dan like this, and it was inhumane.

"But, why? What happened?" I managed to stammer through consistent sobs. Now I knew what it was like to see the person you love dearest in agony.

"My parents." He winced when he said it and I couldn't help but gasp. "They have never liked any sexuality apart from straight. On Thursday evening I accidentally let slip that I was in love with you, but I didn't think that the consequences would be this big. From being calm and loving, they went all sadistic, and I was so scared…" I managed to get the metal clasps open so I could hold him in my arms, his body was weak and limp, the scent of blood nearly overpowering. I knew that I would have to throw my clothes away; mum would be so worried if she found out why there was no so much blood on them.

"Where are you parents now?" A sudden jolt of fear flushed over me. What is they were just outside, waiting to torture me too…

"They've gone." Dan managed to croak out, I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "They leave at 10pm and return at 7am, maybe to give me times to think about my ways I suppose, or maybe just out of shame that they've raised a bisexual child." I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if my mum was homophobic.

"Well I need to get you out of here, and I need to get you back to my place so you can rest until morning."

"But Phil…" Dan started to protest, but I summoned up all the authority I could handle and continued.

"My mum leaves for a week tomorrow morning at 7, after that we will get you cleaned up and comfortable and I'll patch you up so you can start to feel like yourself again. Your old, loveable, handsome, perfect self.

 **Dan's POV**

I was so happy I felt like singing (the crying box was already ticked). I knew Phil cared, he really cared. He risked his life to come here and save me, because _he loves me._ But I couldn't leave, I could never escape, my parents would find me and Phil's place was the first place they'd look.

"But my parents Phil, they will search for me, and I don't want you to get hurt as well."

"Well then hopefully my idea will work then." Phil smirked and started to rummage around in my drawers. I wanted to help, or even watch him, but I just felt so weak and tired and sick of all the pain I was in, and the pain I was causing Phil inside.

"Here." He came back a few minutes later with a triumphant look on his face as he held up a note which read:

 _Dan is dead. You killed him. My name is Phil, the one he died fighting for_ , _I came to this house to save him, but it was obviously too late. You're sadists and evil hearted people. Please just leave this town, we don't respect you here, and never will. Well done for killing your own son xxx._

It was powerful, shockingly powerful, I could tell that the feelings he put into that note were feelings he had experienced tonight.

"That should work; tug on their heart stings a bit." I tried to say in a more uplifting tone, I couldn't quite meet his eyes though. I'd already cause him enough worry. I wasn't aware that my eyes had closed until it happened, it was like I had missed a lifetime of tiredness, and I was experiencing it now. This time I decided to let it take me, I knew I was with Phil, and that I was safe and that was all that mattered to me.


End file.
